<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burnt toast by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163313">burnt toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue'>elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi, failing at making breakfast, making breakfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>adora and glimmer wanna make catra breakfast in bed. they just forgot one thing. neither of them can cook to save their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burnt toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be a birthday gift fic but now it's a christmas gift fic lmao merry christmas to my friend hunterrr! jdfhdkjs ily i hope you like it &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light switch flipped and the kitchen was flooded with light. Glimmer winced at the too-bright assault on her eyes, squinting as she turned to face Adora. The blonde was leaning against the island counter, rubbing her cheek tiredly. A yawn escaped her. She looked exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stepped forward, pulling Adora’s hand away from her face. “Did you sleep at all last night?” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her when Adora shot her a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit,” she replied. “I think. I wanted to find the perfect recipe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer shook her head in amusement. Knowing there was no use arguing and they would definitely have a limited time before Catra noticed they had gotten up, she just tilted her head and asked, “Did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Adora pulled her phone out of the pocket of her shorts, swiping up and handing it to Glimmer. “French toast. It doesn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hummed, scanning the recipe. Sure, they could manage this. And bacon. And eggs. “Okay. Do we have everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded. “Should I… get everything and you can start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll throw the bacon in first. It’ll take the longest,” agreed Glimmer. Adora grinned and leaned down to kiss Glimmer quickly. Glimmer lightly pushed her back with a giggle. “Get going! We’re gonna run out of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pouted. Glimmer rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss away the expression before slipping past her to grab the bacon out of the fridge. She grabbed the eggs, milk and butter along with bacon, placing them all on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pass me the oven dish?” she requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora opened the cupboard where they usually kept the pots, pans and baking dishes. “Uh,” she said, “which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer raised a brow. “I don’t know. The one that we usually put the bacon in. It’s the white one. I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s like three white ones,” responded Adora with a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Glimmer stuck her hand out. “Just give me whatever one will fit the bacon.” Adora handed her a dish after another second. “Thanks.” She placed it on the counter and grabbed scissors to open the pack of bacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora had mostly collected the rest of the ingredients by the time she’d laid the bacon out in the pan and stuck it in the oven. She looked at the button on the oven before looking back at Adora. “Do you know what Catra puts it at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stepped over and hit a few buttons until it was set. “I got everything we need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked over. Cinnamon, nutmeg, sugar, bread, eggs, milk, vanilla, butter and another dish, one that matched the one she’d put the bacon in, sat on the counter. “Perfect. Now where did I put-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This?” Adora giggled, holding up her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer blushed. “Yes, that. What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora swiped across the screen once more and squinted at the recipe. “Basically, we just mix all the ingredients except the bread and butter and maple syrup together in the dish. And then soak the bread in the mixture and then cook it on both sides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand and pulled her over to the island counter. “Pass me things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer grabbed the first thing. After a few minutes of passing things back and forth, they seemed to have the right mixture of ingredients. The ingredients were also </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed and reached forward to brush cinnamon off Glimmer’s cheek, only succeeding in getting egg on her face instead. Glimmer dipped two fingers into the mixture and smeared it on Adora’s cheek, ducking to avoid the blonde’s retaliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! Come back!” exclaimed Adora, waving a handful of sugar over Glimmer’s head, only letting small streams of it fall into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer shook her head. “You’re cleaning that up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay.” Adora dropped the rest of the sugar in the sink as Glimmer laughed and shook little bits out of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stepped back up to the counter and grabbed the dish full of egg mixture, bringing it over to the stove. “Can you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Adora dropped the bread on the counter beside her with a goofy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer rolled her eyes playfully but grabbed the bread to take a piece out. She soaked each side while Adora put a pan on the stove and dropped a square of butter in it. When it was ready and she was sure the bread had enough of the mixture in and on it, Glimmer dropped it in the pan. The butter sizzled with the egg mixture and Glimmer nodded in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where the-” Adora paused. “The- Spatula? Is it a spatula?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer giggled. “Yeah, I guess.” She tapped her cheek in thought. “But no, I have no idea where it is. Dishwasher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looked. Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the utensils are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer pursed her lips, stepping forward to help look. They went through almost every drawer and cupboard before it finally popped up. Someone must’ve put it away in the wrong spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading back over to the stove, Glimmer was greeted with the smell of burnt eggs. “Oh shit,” she muttered, moving quickly to flip the french toast over. It was black and completely wrecked. She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora handed her another piece of bread and they repeated the process. Minus the distraction that led to the burning in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time was more successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer grinned proudly when they placed the first piece on a plate. Okay, maybe this would turn out okay. Should they start the eggs now? Probably. She bit her lip and looked at Adora. The blonde still looked beyond exhausted. She was sitting at the island counter, eyes barely staying open as she slumped forward slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to ask her to take over so she could start the eggs, but surely, she could manage just doing both. It would be fine. Two more pieces of french toast and scrambled eggs. She grabbed the eggs and cracked a couple into a bowl, quickly whisking them and grabbing another pan. Throwing the eggs into the pan, she turned to check on the toast as quickly as she could only to be thoroughly disappointed when she was greeted with another burnt piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted and discarded the piece. She stirred the eggs, breaking them up and making sure they weren’t burning before starting another piece. Bread in, check the eggs, check on Adora (who was definitely half asleep, head in her arms on the counter now), flip the bread, check the eggs-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of burnt grease and oil wafted up to meet her as she double-checked the eggs and toast. Her brow pinched. If it was either of those-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The bacon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned and prepared to be greeted with the continued proof that she could not cook. At all. Ever. Pulling open the oven, smoke drifted out and she coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how this was supposed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✦✦✦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burning </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the blaring of the smoke alarm was not how Catra expected to start her morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head, burying herself further into the covers for a moment before perking up and realizing neither of her girls was in bed with her. Where had they-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed and dragged herself out of the warm bed, shuffling out into the main area of their apartment, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was greeted with Glimmer scrambling to shut the smoke alarm off and Adora standing, eyes wide and practically dead on her feet, by the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there wasn’t a light haze of smoke floating around the entire apartment, Catra would have laughed at how ridiculous her girlfriends looked. Instead, she just approached with a wry smile. “What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora jumped in surprise. Catra stepped over to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm, kissing her on the cheek and muttering an apology for startling her. Adora leaned into her tiredly and Glimmer looked at her sheepishly, the oven still open behind her and a pan of burnt eggs in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra did laugh now. “Morning Sparkles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sighed, putting the pan down and stepping forward. Catra stretched an arm out and let Glimmer step into her arm, tucking herself against Catra’s chest and Adora’s side. “We wanted to make breakfast,” she said into the brunette’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that,” laughed Catra. She moved her arm to tilt Glimmer’s chin up, kissing her softly. “Thanks for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer flushed. “We didn’t even get it done though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugged. “I guess the thought is nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re cute when you’re flustered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m complimenting you, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer pressed her face back into Catra’s chest with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra just grinned. “You go take Adora back to bed before she falls over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> make breakfast. We can eat it together in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrunching her nose up, Glimmer asked, “You sure you don’t want help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra tilted her head back up for another kiss. “Bed, Glim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer giggled into the kiss. “Okay,” she entwined her fingers in Adora’s, “c’mon let’s go.” The blonde hummed and let herself be pulled back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shook her head, smiling to herself, as the bedroom door shut behind them and got to work. She cleaned up some of the mess and threw out the burnt food. Gathering what they had left in the kitchen, she managed to throw together a couple of plates of french toast and eggs. They didn’t have any bacon left, but she didn’t really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few tries, but she balanced the plates carefully, one on her arm and the other two in hand before heading back to the bedroom. She pushed open the door that had been left open a crack, half expecting Glimmer to rush forward to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she laid eyes on her girls, she knew why she hadn’t. Glimmer sitting up against the headboard. Adora’s head was resting in her lap, the blonde fast asleep while Glimmer ran gentle fingers through her loose hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled and put one of the plates down on the dresser. Adora could eat when she woke up. Glimmer happily took the other plate from her, inhaling deeply. “Smells good,” she said. “Much better than-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Catra pushed the plate closer to her. “Just eat, Sparkles. It was…” she paused. “It was a nice thought, but you guys should know by now that neither of you can cook.” She hid her laugh with a bite of french toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to try at least,” Glimmer defended, nose scrunching up again. “We thought maybe if we both did it, it wouldn’t be so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, a smirk pulling at her lips. “How’d that turn out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed. “You guys are a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we won’t make you breakfast then.” Glimmer stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t. I made breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer pouted. “And it’s really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra put her plate down and crawled closer. “Thank you for trying to make breakfast.” She kissed Glimmer. “It was a cute idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer grinned. “Wait, so if I pout about breakfast, I get a kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shifted below her and she leaned back just in time to miss getting hit by Adora’s hand as she stretched. The blonde blinked rapidly and slowly sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snickered. “Morning, dummy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora yawned. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the other plate off the dresser, Catra said, “Want some breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it on fire?” she asked sleepily, only half-joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra raised a hand to cover her laughter while Glimmer glared between the two of them. Catra sat back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not this time,” she said cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer nearly shoved her off the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>